Currently, there are many services available for purchase that require replenishment in order to prolong their usefulness. For example, mobile phone services, computer virus scanning services, etc. often require periodic monetary contributions to their associated providers so as to keep such services operating effectively. This type of replenishment activity is widely utilized with respect to the telecommunication services industry.
Generally, telecommunication servicers support market level replenishment policies for replenishment activities. In a few instances, telecommunication servicers support replenishment policies at the sub-market level. However, such sub-markets require unique recharge (i.e. replenishment) vouchers to differentiate between the different sub-markets, thus requiring the ordering, distributing and maintaining of a broad array of recharge vouchers. In addition, the market level and sub-market level policies result in replenishment policies being dictated by policies at such levels, thus creating replenishment policy definitions that are broadly utilized by all subscribers.
In summary, currently available systems do not provide subscribers with adequate choices for tailoring their own individual replenishment policy (or any other policy, for that matter) at the subscriber-level. There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.